rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stuff
Stuff is a class of collectible items in Rabbids Go Home. Overview Stuff are objects, animals, pets, clothing, technology, and other miscellaneous items owned by Humans that the Rabbids collect in order to build The pile to the moon. It is separated into two main types: XS Stuff and XL Stuff. XS Stuff is small stuff commonly found all over each level, though it is for the most part not mandatory to collect them, collecting XS Stuff allows one to unlock various presents containing items and options used for customizing Rabbids. XL Stuff on the other hand must be collected to continue on to the next level. Dogs, Octopus, and Cows are considered Stuff despite being living creatures. Dogs, Crabs, and Octopus must be defeated in order to be put in the Shopping cart. XS Stuff At the beginning of the game, the Rabbids must collect 50 pieces of XS Stuff start their pile. XS Stuff can be given to Collector Rabbid for safe keeping. In most levels it is not necessary to collect XS Stuff. XS Stuff can be identified by the white circle around it. List of XS Stuff *'Animals' - Various animals are considered XS Stuff. **'Bats' - These flying mammals can be found in dark areas that the underground waterway in Bubble Bed Blues. Like birds they can be obtained during jumps. **'Crabs' - These crustaceans usually flee from the Rabbids, but if defeated it can be collected along with the Roasts it drops. **'Cockroaches' - These large insects usually flee from the Rabbit, but if defeated it can be collected along with the Roasts it drops. **'Dogs' - Various breeds of Dogs kept by humans as pets and guard dogs. Will attack Rabbids, but becomes XS Stuff upon being defeated. Often drop food when defeated like Roasts and T-Bone Steaks. **'Fish' - Fish can be found lying around in some odd places and of course in areas with water. ***'Piranha' - These infamously ferocious species of fish can be found certain water ways such as the one in Bubble Bed Blues. Despite the species fearsome reputation, they are harmless and can be easily collected like regular fish. **'Pigeons' - These birds can be collected on roof tops or during jumps. **'Octopus' - These cephalopod mollusks usually flee from the Rabbids, but if defeated it can be collected along with Roasts it drops. ***'Luminescent Octopus' - An species of Octopus that glows in the dark and usually flee from the Rabbids, but if defeated it can be collected along with Roasts it drops. They have a green color body that allows them to standout in total darkness due to bioluminescence. Since they are found inside the Power Plant, it is implied that they mutated from either radiation and/or by radioactive waste. **'Rats' - These rodents can be found in the junkyard and other out of the way places. **'Turtles' - This species terrapins live in aquatic areas such as the Junkyard's waterways, the swamp, or in the country. *'Clothing' - XS Stuff commonly dropped by Humans (leaving them in their underwear). **'Football Helmet' - These helmets are often worn by humans and Dogs. **'Verminator Suits' - Specialized Hazmat suits worn by The Verminators that they drop when defeated. ***'Verminator Gas Masks' - Part of the Verminators' suits that they drop when defeated. ***'Verminator Air Tank' - An oxygen tank that is part of the Verminators' suits that they drop when defeated. **'Verminator Suits for Dogs' - Specialized rubber suits for Dogs that cause them to bounce around. *'Food & Drinks' - Various Food items that appear as XS Stuff. **'Birthday Cake' - A large birthday cake with candles. **'Capri Sun' - Capri Sun brand juice pouches, known for their slogan "Respect the Pouch. **'Gumball Machine' - A candy dispenser full of gumballs. **'Hamburgers' - This popular food item is common XS that is usually dropped by Humans. Santa Claus (Joe) is particularly fond of them as he often drops a lot of them. **'Hot Dogs' **'Ice Cream' **'Muffins' - A sweet that is commonly found lying around or dropped by Humans. **'Pizza Slice' - This popular food item is common XS Stuff that can be found lying around or dropped by Humans. **'Roast' - A roasted bird (either chicken or turkey) dropped by Dogs and Octopus. **'T-Bone Steak' - This slab of meat is sometimes found lying around or dropped by humans or defeated Dogs. **'Popcorn' - A snack that is commonly found lying around. **'Soda Bottles' - Soda is XS Stuff commonly obtained from breaking Soda machines, recycle bins, and dropped by Humans. *'Miscellaneous Items' **'Answering Machine' - XS Stuff found in the office. **'Barbeque Grill' - A grill used for cooking food at barbeques. **'Bed Pans' - XS Stuff commonly found in hospitals. **'Big Diapers' - A brand of baby Diapers commonly found in shopping malls. **'Cell Phone Promotion' - A cardboard promotion for a cellphone. **'Cinderblocks' - XS Stuff often found in construction sites. **'Dog Dish' - Food bowls for dogs. **'Fire Extinguishers' - XS Stuff found in buildings such as Offices and Hospitals. **'Fire Hydrants' - XS Stuff found on the streets of Center City. **'Fuel Cells' - XS Stuff that slightly increases the speed of Jet Turbine XL Stuff. **'Garden Gnomes' - Figurines of a small humanoid creatures, usually wearing a pointy hat, displayed for the purpose of ornamentation on front lawns or in gardens. **'Jackhammers' - XS Stuff found in construction areas and the Junkyard. **'Light Fixers' - XS Stuff that hangs from the ceiling and usually requires a ramp jump. **'Mailbox' - XS Stuff found on the streets of Center City. **'Marble Statue' - Fancy Marble Statues found in suburban areas. **'Moped' - Mopeds used by Sandra to travel around the office she works at. Can be collected when the Rabbids successfully follow her to her boss's office. **'Mop Bucket' - Mop Buckets used for cleaning, that are usually found in hospitals. **'PA System and Speakers'- PA Systems that play music or messages. **'Packages' - Common XS Stuff that can be found in airports. **'Paint Cans' - Common XS Stuff that causes a mess when picked up. **'Paper Towels' Common XS Stuff. **'Plastic Cactus' - A plastic Cactus that is safe to touch. **'Plastic Flowers' - XS Stuff found lying around Center City. **'Radio' - Rare XS Stuff. **'Satellite TV Dishes' - XS Stuff commonly found on rooftop areas. **'Strollers' - These baby strollers are somewhat uncommon XS Stuff. **'Toy Doll' - A talking doll for girls that usually goes by the retail price of $16.00. **'Toy Racecar' - A toy Racecar & driver that talks, that usually goes by the retail price of 20.00. **'Traffic Cones' - One of the most commonly found XS Stuff. **'Trash Cans' - Trash cans can be found lying around in places like Center City. **'Trolley' - Trollies can be found lying around in places such as airports. **'Vacuum Cleaner' - XS Stuff found in hospitals. **'Wet Floor Signs' - Common XS Stuff found in hospitals. XL Stuff XL Stuff are large pieces of Stuff that appear in most level and are required to be carried to the Toilet at the end of the level to finish the levels in which they appear. Some pieces of XL Stuff grant special attributes when they are being carried like a Bubble Bed giving the Rabbids the ability to jump and glide through the air three times or an inner tube allowing the Rabbids to bounce off the environment and toboggan down hills. Cows are also considered XL Stuff. Only one XL Stuff appears in each level. XL Stuff is worth 600 points. List of XL Stuff *'Transportation Stuff' - Various XL Stuff that serves as an alternate mode of transportation while it is being carried or effects gameplay in some way. **'Atomic Battery' - A large battery that produces Atomic Energy and is found in the Power Plant. Due to the light it produces, it lightens up the dark Power Plant and makes getting around a lot easier after it is obtained. Other than this, it has no other function other than a piece of XL Stuff. **'Bubble Bed' - Barney the seriously ill hospital patient's bubble bed which keeps him germ free. Allows the Rabbids' Shopping cart to jump up to three times (jumps recharge whenever they land on a solid surface) and glide across rooftops. **'Inner Tube' - A tire which allows the Rabbids to bounce off parts of the environment and toboggan down hills. Be careful around spikey things like cactus, as they will pop the Rabbids' tire. ''Note: XS Stuff collected in Inner Tube levels is not lost if the Rabbids fall off a cliff or pop their tire, an attribute which can be used to the player's advantage by falling or popping on purpose if you miss some XS Stuff.'' **'Jet Turbine' - A turbine from a passenger airline, which allows the Rabbids to go on a wild jet ride, jetting their way thru a level while also allowing them to sucking up XS Stuff and humans to steal their clothes. By sucking in a Verminator, the Rabbids can use them to gain a temporary speed boost (the Turbine can only hold three Verminator boosts). Fuel Cell also boost the turbine's speed slightly when collected, but this can not be stored like Verminators. *'Airplane' - A large airplane that appears in the level "Scrap Happy Rabbids". It is by far the largest piece of XL Stuff. *'Beat-Up Station Wagon' - An old Station wagon that appears in the level "Country Free-For All". *'Boss' Clock' - A clock owned by The Boss that appears in the level "In The Nick Of Time". Interestingly, after obtaining it the Rabbids must reach the goal in 30 seconds. *'Boss' Desk' - A desk owned by The Boss that appears in the level "Rules are for Tools". *'Boss' Safe' - A safe owned by The Boss that appears in the level "14-Carrot Rabbid". *'Boss' Statue' - A Statue owned by The Boss that appears in the level "Time Is Money, Honey". *'Chinese Vase' - A antique china vase that appears in the level "Carry-On Catastrophe". *'Christmas Tree' - A Christmas Tree that appears in the level "Happy Xmas". *'Cows' - The Rabbids can not only save these Bovines from being slaughtered for their meat by humans and while their at it they can add them to the pile. *'Diving Board' - A diving board that appears in the level "Wack-A-Wabbid". It is guarded by The first Verminator. *'Landing Gear' - The landing gear from an airplane that appears in the level "Holdup In The Hanger". *'PA Booths' - The first piece of XL Stuff encountered by the Rabbids. The humans that man these booths often end up being carried off along with the booth itself. *'Radar Dish' - A large radar dish that appears in the level "Just Plane Dumb". Category:Items